Ancient Arena
Finish this maze to get the Gladiator gumball. Hidden Gumballs To get the Spartan gumball: *Get Spartan Helmet from Spartan's Corpse *Win every duel on floors 5 through 85 (5, 15, 25, ...) *Challenge him to duel at 95F (You must be wearing Spartan Helmet to begin challenge) (Using Nether Wick from Farplane title may be helpful) Peter "Gumball" is also available in this maze; this method can be used by F2P players, but may require S/L 30 and a modicum of luck to complete. See Gate of Creation for details. Enemies Usual Enemies To see more title or gumball-specific monster information, look at Ancient Arena/Specific. Lounge Enemies Bullfighting Arena Enemies Boss (Orc Fighter) Skills: *'Shield Armor ': Physical Resistance +X%, Spell Resistance +X%. Halves all debuff's duration. *'Battle Focus ': Accelerate Fury accumulated each 35% of HP lost *'Thump': Launches an attack when Fury is full, dealing triple damage on the enemy and directly kills enemy with HP lower than Y% Maze Occurrences Winner's Pillar right|x70px *Engrave your name after defeating all the enemies. *Gives Bent Coins and stat bonuses. Fighting Stand right|x70px *Appears every floor ending in a 5 (5,15,25...) down to 95 *S/L 30(simple S/L will not work) trick changes who you fight. *If you use PoE, Fighting stands will not reappear if you previously won it or surrendered. It will reappear if you did not enter. *All the enemy in the Fighting Stand are considered as normal enemy, so Nether Wick from Farplane Ranger title will instant kill them (2 Nether Wick required for Creator or Hercules) *Special drops include **Floor 5,15 and 25: ***Crusader - King Arthur's Scroll ***Musashi - The Book of Five Rings ***Panda - 2 Brewmaster's Wine ***Sorcerer - The Dead Cat ***Warrior - Warrior's Shield ***Zorro - Zorro's Mask **Floor 35, 45 and 55: ***Armor - Gark3 ***Black Warrior - Helmet of Black Warrior ***Demon Hunter - Curse Eyeshot ***Guardian - Alloy Shield ***Night Knight - 2x Night Blade ***Predator - Alien Helmet or Predator Gene **Floor 65, 75 and 85 (Kaito will always appear in floor 65 and will appear in future arena if he is not killed) : ***Apollo- Griffin's Signet. ****Light Spell Book from Kaito in audience. ***Athena - Swan's Signet and Athena' Tears. ****Shield Aegis from Kaito in audience. ***Creator - Key of Fate. ****Key of Knowledge from Kaito in the audience. ***Hades - Black Dragon's Signet. ****Bottle of Soul from Kaito in the audience. ***Hercules- Raging Bull's Signet. ****Golden Apple from Kaito in the audience. ***Poseidon - Mermaid's Signet. ****Poseidon's Crown from Kaito in audience. **Floor 95 (must equip Spartan Helmet to enter) ***Spartan- 20 Spartan fragment (100% chance) ***Ares (floor 95 when main is Spartan) - Ares's Blade Spectators cannot be targeted but can be killed using : * Multi-target spells like Meteor Shower as long as the main opponent is still alive. * Area of effect spells (like Death Ripple or Armageddon) * Items that can proc spells like Hand of Balrog (Artifact) * Attacks by summoned allies (like from Zergling Egg or Athena's villagers) Spectators can drop: * Villagers : Coins, low level Ingredients * Lollipop Gumballs : Gems (limited quantity) * Gumballs: The Gumball spectators that can drop Fragments are presumed to be the same that you can get fragments from using Bandit's Raid here at DP80. Lounge right|x70px Cave - battle a group of four enemies *Muscle Man Squad - Ogre x2, Butcher x2 *Sniper King Squad - Cannon, Wandering Mage, Pea Cannon, Musketeer *Ranger Squad - Wandering Mage x4 *Shadow Power Squad - Assassin x4 *Venomous Creature Squad - Spider x2, Skeleton hound x2 *Warrior's Heart Squad - Gladiator x4 *Wizard of Oz Squad - Dorothy, Lion, Scarecrow, Tin Man *Dark Martial Arts Team - Bomb Master Gumball, Muscular Gumball, Revived Gumball, Armored Warrior Gumball Special Hidden Loot - bring God of Thieves' Lantern to Lounge *Brave Heart Supply Depot Shop:right|x70px *Eyeball Tincture - 15 Bent Coins *Orc's Liver - 10 Bent Coins *Bottle of Blood - 8 Bent Coins *Shadow Badge - 5 Bent Coins *Burned Scroll - 5 Bent Coins *Shaman's Ear - 5 Bent Coins Special Gang Cadre's blackmail result: 10 Bent Coins (1x/run) Bullfighting Arena right|x70px This special arena only appears once between 61F and 99F. Upon entering, you will be thrown into an Arena fight, with 5 mini-bosses back-to-back. Upon defeating all 5 mini-bosses, you can open the Arena Chest, getting a boost of +3 Attack, +3 Power, +50 HP, +50 MP, and obtaining the Mera-mera Fruit. Like in a normal Arena, you can kill the audience for goodies. As 4 of the mini-bosses are in the audience, if you manage to kill them while they are in the audience, you can skip their boss fights. See Bullfighting Arena Enemies above. Corpses Out-of-Maze Loot Get these items in the maze and use them outside: * Various Gumball fragments by killing audience members (apparently same gumballs as for the raid on this maze at DP80) * Fragments for Duke of Destruction's Belt, Gloves of Great Swordsmith, Mage of Destruction's Ring *Holy Blood (Boss loot) *Fantasy Fruit (high chance) * Rank 3 Ingredients as boss loot (Evil Pumpkin, Crystal Egg, Tower Flower) * Coins, Rank 1 and 2 Ingredients by killing audience members. *Gumball Pot as boss loot * Possibility of 3 Melee Relics with God of Thieves * Occasional s from killing Lollipop gumballs in the audience. * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) * Captain gumball, and Gumball Airship, access to Air wars, and opens up Ancient Mine Pit for Relics Excavation * Soul Link gem that is used in Alchemy to build the second Soul Link slot. For raid results and the list of gumball fragments available here, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Tips *Zorro's Mask require Gladiators kills instead of Bandits in this Maze. *You can kill the gumballs in the audience in the Fighting Stand for rewards (gems, EP, food items and fragments). They can't be attacked directly but you can use splash damage and summons. Try Zorro's active skill, Zerg Queen's egg hatchlings, or Sorcerer's cat. *Audience members require more damage to kill at higher levels. Killing them can trigger on death effects such as Blade of Ruin via Melee titles. *You might want to avoid taking a treasure slot artifact because of the Champion's Certificate. *Kaito is very fun in this maze because of the varied steals from the champions. *Burned Parchment scales with the Power stat. It also counts as a low level spell for the purposes of Great Druid's Cloak, it can therefore be hitting upwards of 3-4k if it hits on the high end of its scale before accounting for disrupting ray or other buffs/debuffs. *If you don't enter the Fighting Stand, it will reappear on that floor if you come back to it thanks to a Portal of Earth. This can make killing the audience a lot easier. The enemy Gumball inside will likely change if at any point in the process you do a S/L 30. If you enter do a S/L and do not re-enter, the Fighting Stand will also reappear after PoE. Quests / DP Notes External links * Speedrun 1-95F in 30 minutes * Video Walkthrough Category:Mazes